Legacy of the Soldier
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Remember those two kids in the 'Musem Mayhem' short? Well, what if they were related to one of the Heroes? Edit: Revamped ch. 2
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day and two boys were enjoying the Overwatch Exhibit. One was a little guy, about seven or eight he had short honey blonde hair and hazel eyes, he was in a T-shirt with the Overwatch insignia on it, jeans, boots and a jacket. He broke his right arm hover-boarding. His brother had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in an over shirt, T-shirt, jeans, and deck shoes.

His young brother was excited about going to the exhibit and wanted to see everything. The elder brother wanted to make him feel better because of what had happened to his brother. So he just watched over him as the little guy was having a blast. Not knowing that he was about to be in a fight of his life.

James and Henry Morrison were enjoying themselves, well Henry was James was trying to piece together his life and what he wanted to do with it. You see, James was a prodigy, he had gotten three doctorates at the age of ten, could bench over three tons and made the varsity squad on his football team. He was starting nose tackle, but he always wanted to know his history, who was he, where did he come from, who were his ancestors and were they proud of him. He didn't want to ruin his day out with his brother and put on a mask.

He was looking at the displays seeing all of the uniforms former and dead Overwatch members. 'I just wish, I could figure out my place in the world.' He thought and as if by some cosmic fate four people started fighting.

Lena Oxton, the heroine named Tracer had was fighting against her rival. The cold hearted sniper, Widowmaker, a.k.a. Amelie LaCroix. Tracer's partner was Winston, a 500 lbs, intelligent, silverback gorilla. He was a fighting a dark assassin named Reaper. They were trying to keep them from getting something from the exhibit, Reaper had knocked out the electronics with an emp, Tracer and Winston were sitting ducks. James and Henry were hiding from the Talon members when James had seen what they were going after.

'Doomfist's gauntlet!' He thought, 'gotta stop them!' He looked to his brother, "wait here! Keep out of sight!"

"What about you?" Henry said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." So with that, James went over to where the gauntlet was he beat Widowmaker to it. He was about to use a holographic emitter he created when he had seen Tracer trying to fight off Reaper, not noticing Widowmaker about to snipe her. So James ran right at her and tackled her out of the way of the bullet. They rolled just as the bullet went right through where Tracer's head was.

"Cor! You just saved me luv!" She said, "Thanks a bunch!"

"No problem," he said as they looked and saw Widowmaker going for the gauntlet. He pulled out the holographic emitter out, activated it and tossed it so it would land behind her.

"Wait a tic," said Tracer. "I know you! You're James Morrison; that 'Hot-Shot' techno master. You were wanted during the first 'Omnic War'." James got off of her, nodded, and slid behind the gauntlet's display. He motioned to Winston telling her to check on him. He pulled out another holographic emitter and placed the device on the back of the display. Widowmaker was fighting hard light holograms after the last one was defeated she went back to the display but when she went to get the gauntlet it was gone.

' _Quoi?_ ' She thought, meanwhile James had the gauntlet on his right fist and pulled out a flash grenade. He got Tracer's attention and covered his eyes. She nodded and hit a button on her goggles making them darker and he tossed the grenade. There was a bright explosion blinding both Reaper and Widowmaker. He shot out at her and sucker punched her. Then he found a way to take out the emp and everything started working again. Winston was up and around and James had tossed Reaper a device.

"Catch!" He said, just then he was tazed and dropped then he got out of it, grabbed Widowmaker and left. Winston and Tracer were about to follow them when James handed Winston his repaired glasses and Tracer the repaired gauntlet. She smiled and took it.

"Thanks for your help luv." She said after giving him a kiss on the cheek. "This is for saving me." She kissed him passionately on the lips. James was dazed as she put the gauntlet away "The World could always use more heroes." Winston handed him a business card.

"Whenever you want to join Young James, look us up." He said James nodded and they took off after Reaper and Widowmaker. Just then Henry came out from where he was hiding and glomped him tightly.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" He said as he hugged his elder brother.

"Yeah," James said as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I ruined your trip."

"Are You Kidding? I Had The Best Time Ever!" He hugged his brother again.

' _Maybe, there is a place for me._ ' He thought as he hugged Henry back. But, unknown to him, when he punched Widowmaker something was knocked loose in her head and now she was getting her emotions back.

* * *

' _I will find you oneday mon cher and I shall be yours._ ' She thought, surprisingly she wasn't the only one thinking about someone.

* * *

' _That was James Morrison, 76's grandson. Am I really falling for him?_ ' Tracer thought.

* * *

James was home in his room on his bed relaxing. Think about a certain 'jumper', ' _Tracer._ ' And a certain blue-skinned sniper, ' _Widowmaker._ ' He rolled over on his side and chuckled. ' _Nah, two hot women like them can't be interested in a kid like me._ ' But unknown to him a very beautiful woman was watching him at his door. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was slightly over six feet tall and was in a black T-shirt and sweat pants. She looked at him with longing.

' _I think it's time I tell you about your heritage Jimmy._ ' She thought, ' _but tomorrow._ ' She turned out his lamp and kissed him on the temple as he fell asleep. She also covered him with his bed clothes so he wouldn't catch a cold from Angel Falls fall air. " _Good night sweetie._ "

TBC

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well, here another Overwatch story. I've been getting into it for while now. This one is going to be crossed with 'Angel Falls' for the city. I hope that anyone that's a member of the Angel Falls group that on can get me some pointers and help about how to write the city._

 _Also I hope you enjoyed the story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I am writing this story on the blessings of 'Satellizer123' (maybe) I am trying not to make it sound like his/her story 'Soldier: 77'. Also, the 'Aurora Universe' was created by Sharon Best and Overwatch is owned by Blizzard Games._

 _The following incidents happened between 8am-5pm._

* * *

The next morning James' mom had called for him. He went into the kitchen to a big breakfast. "Uh, what's going on?" he asked.

"Well, I thought we'd have a little talk." She said, "you know how you told me that you didn't want to play sports because you didn't want to hurt anyone?"

"Yeah, because we thought my body was because of dad."

"That's right. Well; there's another reason." She said James looked at his mom. What other reason could there be? Just then she grabbed her top and ripped it open underneath she was in a blue, sleeveless bodysuit, with a silver harness and black boots. James just looked at her in shock.

"Mom?" He said, she went over to him and hugged him tightly. "Wha-What are you?"

"Well, I'm a Velorian. An alien," he was part alien?

"Does dad know?"

"He does and so does your grandfather." James perked up, his grandfather!

"Mom, I've been hearing rumors about who he is."

"That he's Soldier: 76?"

"Yeah but he's not right?" His mom looked at him with guilt. "But you and dad said…"

"After the fall, he visited us one night."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _It was a month after Jack Morrison's 'funeral'. Joyce Morrison was up getting some water in the kitchen. She was in a long T-shirt and at the sink. She looked at the newspaper and read the headline._

 ** _Funeral For A Hero_**

 _She sighed, 'what happened there?' As if he read her mind, Jack showed up behind her._

 _"They don't know the real story." He said she turned around to see him. He was dressed in camo and had a heavy pulse rifle with him. Just then a big guy went down to see what was going on. He was thick like a fire hydrant, short black hair, and dark eyes. He was in an A-shirt and pajama pants._

 _"Dad?" he said. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I'm here to explain what happened David." Morrison said, "mind if we talk?" So they do and he explained what had happened. He was framed by a new terrorist group named 'Talon' they wanted him dead and that he wanted everyone protected._

 _"What do we tell the boys?" Said Joyce, "their grandfather's alive and he is being chased by terrorists?"_

 _"Let them think I'm dead." He said, he got up and started to leave. "I'm sorry." With that, he left._

 **End flashback**

* * *

"So Grandpa, wanted us to believe he was dead when he really isn't? Why?"

"He wanted you and Henry safe. You two were still children."

"So now what? I got this invite to join Overwatch and…"

"You got what?" He handed her the card that Winston gave him and she looked at it. "Are you going to accept?"

"I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Hmm, Winston gave this to you?"

"Is Winston a huge gorilla?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes he gave it to me."

"Alright, let me talk to them." James nodded, "oh yeah there was one more thing I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?" She grabbed him in a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek. "That was for taking Henry to the exhibit yesterday." He blushed and finished his breakfast.

* * *

Later, he was in his lab working on some new devices. Mini-tasers, smoke bombs, visors, arm pads, Bluetooth style headset, wrist rocket launchers that fire stinger missiles, tac armor, and a VR system. He sighed and was still working, just then someone came to his lab. Without looking at the person he knew they were there.

"Can I help you?" He said the person was male dressed in a suit. He had short light brown hair and gray eyes.

"I am Marcus Altona," he started.

"Let me guess why you're here. You want my creations and then kill me so that you wouldn't have to pay me for them." Altona gulped that was exactly what he wanted to do. "I'm surprised that my mother allowed you this far." Just then Altona was grabbed from behind by his neck.

"I didn't," she said. "He snuck in!"

"You even try to hurt me, our men will…"

"I defeated your best agents, you're nothing." Said James, "call your men. Be responsible for losing an entire army. If you don't believe me, look on the internet." With that Altona was taken away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Overwatch HQ, Tracer was in her room trying to find info on James. She was on her computer and read articles on him. He was the owner of his own tech company he had created some very unique devices. She was right, he was one of the most wanted men during the 'Omnic Wars'.

There was a knock on her door, "come in." She said it was a beautiful woman with light blonde hair and blue eyes had walked in, she was in a white and blue body suit and white Crocks. "Oh, hi Doc! What brings you by?"

"Well, I had heard about ze museum mission." She said, "what happened?"

"Sit for a while Angela, it's a long story." So Lena told her everything even who help them out.

"Did you say, James Morrison? As in Dr. James Morrison?"

"Yep, smart kid."

"Zat's nothing, he's responsible for you being able to stay in zis dimensional plane."

"He was the one that made my harness? I thought Winston did that?

"He was ze one who gave Winston ze designs to ze harness."

"Now I really have to thank him."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Talon's HQ, Amelie LaCroix, A.K.A. the deadly sniper, Widowmaker was also trying to find info on the young man that decked her and knocked something loose in her mind. ' _Qui es-_ tu _et comment_ puis _-_ je _te_ faire mienne _?_ ' She saw a picture of James with some of his colleagues at a company he was working for when he was 16. ' _Il est beau. Ce_ qui _est_ ce _sentiment ,_ pourquoi je _me sens de_ cette _façon?_ ' She closed her notebook and went to her bed to get her mind off of him. But she couldn't, he was alway on her mind. 'I will find out who you are James Morrison and when I do, I will finish you!'

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Qui es-** tu **et comment** puis **-** je **te** faire mienne **?:** Who is he and how can I make him mine?

 **Il est beau. Ce** qui **est** ce **sentiment ,** pourquoi je **me sens de** cette **façon?:** He is handsome. What is this feeling, why am I feeling this way?


End file.
